meridiadndfandomcom-20200216-history
Meridia: The Link Between Worlds Wiki
Welcome to ! This is a foundation of knowledge which will include general information about the world mainly used by my D&D players. If you've somehow found your way here, feel free to have a look around but a lot of things may not make much sense! You've forcefully been dragged from your own worlds to a new one that you are completely unfamiliar with. Even those that have traversed the universe to different worlds have not heard of Meridia. Races of Meridia This world mostly consists of Humans but there are additional races dotted around although fewer in number. Humans make up approximately 90% of the population. They are not a whole congregated union however, they have their own factions and not all relations are good as you'd imagine. Elves have a medium population collectively as all their races secluded in their own territory and isolated, all different types of Elves had to coalesce into one unit as the Humans almost purged them out of existence many years ago. Most of them reside in the Great Northern Treelands where they are protected by an illusory magic given off by the World Tree. However, females dominate the population as many many years ago the majority of the males were slaughtered as war erupted between the Humans and Elves. Humans wanted to prevent potential uprising of the Elves for almost eternity so wanted to purge the males so they could never reproduce, they weren't able to rid of all of them as some retreated to the Great Northern Treelands before they could but they say that the Elves has never recovered from that due to their low reproduction rates. Dwarves are a rare race that mainly keep themselves, they inhabit the Kosmima Mines to the North East. They occasionally trade with humans but have never really integrated with them and the humans despite their greed, have not associated too much with the Dwarves unless in need of their grand creations. Dwarves are as always, famed for their craftsmanship with metals and gems. Dwarves have their own ideals, for their entire lives, they may never leave the mines and some that do may seek glory elsewhere. Halflings and Gnomes are extremely rare, those that are found are often forced into slavery to do other tasks. Some merely enjoy the excitement of having a strange creature in their midst whereas others may indulge in their desires. Prices are high for these races and their low population continues to lessen as they have high mortality rates due to the slaving processes. Worlds [[Factions|'Factions']] Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse